The present invention relates to transportation and storage devices for using electronic equipment and, more particularly, to a transportation and storage device for using non-wireless electronic equipment.
Currently, the use of external computer memory equipment involves dangling wires/cables and finding space for the memory equipment, while its transportation involves a disparate carrying device, such as a back pack, or pockets that play no role in the use of the memory equipment. Moreover the wires/cables may become twisted together, making disconnection difficult and cumbersome. Second, the placement of the memory equipment in combination with the wires/cables may cause unwanted strain upon the memory equipment, tugging on wires/cables and/or the connection ports. The above-mentioned issues need to be addressed and readdressed every time a user wants to transport the memory equipment.
As can be seen, there is a need for a single device that facilitates the use, storage and transportation of electronic equipment.